Forbidden Desires
by Beat of a Butterfly's Wings
Summary: Naru knew it was forbidden. They would be separated permanently if their villages ever found out. But they just couldn't, wouldn't put a stop to it. It was selfish, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. Oneshot. Utakata/Fem! Naruto


Naru knew it was forbidden.

Konohagakure wouldn't stand for it, and neither would Kirigakure. It would be considered a dangerous distraction, a distraction they couldn't afford for their Jinchuriki (_weapons_) to have. It would put their loyalty into question;they were from rival villages, after all. Either village would eliminate the other Jinchuriki if they knew (_what? Did you expect villages controlled by trained killers to be nice? And Konoha? That's bullshit;no matter their 'nice' facade, they are just as ruthless as any other hidden village)_ to put an end to it, permanently.

They should have ended it, before it got too far, before they went too far. But it all happened so fast, and by then, neither of the duo were willing to give each other up. One thing just lead to another (_They were fellow Jinchuriki, didn't they deserve to know each other, if only a little? To take comfort in the fact that there was another like you who understood you utterly, someone who understood your pain and your loneliness, someone who accepted you for who you are, someone who didn't care that you had a dangerous, ancient and incredibly powerful entity sealed within you, someone who saw you for you)_, starting from when they first met in Konohagakure.

Their relationship wasn't meant to be;they were Jinchuriki (_weapons, their village's greatest tools)_, living examples of the perfect shinobi (_the perfect weapon_), the perfect killing machines. If it was known, it would only bring more fear and hate onto them _(Imagine, two Jinchuriki, one holding the fourth strongest Bijuu and the other holding the greatest and most powerful, together. Such a couple would be a deadly and dangerous duo, and if they ever decided to go rouge, almost no one would be able to stop them, because they were trained killing machines, weapons of the highest calibre, trained to control the power of the Bijuu within)_ So, they kept it a secret from everyone, even from their supposed closest friends.

_They wouldn't understand_, Naru mused. _They aren't Jinchuriki. They don't know that the nice Konoha they know...is just a facade. Deception is a ninja's best weapon, after all._

And so, when Naru is assigned a mission to Kirigakure, she is excited, but hides it behind a simple smile.

"Bring this scroll to the Mizukage,"Tsunade ordered. "It is of utmost importance that it is brought straight to her."

"Of course."Naru's smile widened. "You can count on me."

It is a long way to Water Country, and so, Kirigakure, but Naru is too happy, too excited to take much notice of the harsh weather, jumping from tree to tree so fast that she was a blur to the untrained eye. When she finally arrived in Water Country, she water walked across water, avoided the swamps, and only giggled when the rain got her long hair wet and soggy.

It is late at night when she arrived at Kirigakure, and though the exhaustion of the almost none stop travel left her tired and weary, she is still happy, and only smiles when the Kiri Anbu guarding the gate questions her, and they bring her to the Mizukage when she shows her identification and the scroll.

The Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, is very pleased with the scroll. _Perhaps she expected it?_ Naru suggested to herself.

"Wonderful!"Mei exclaimed with a smile. She had clearly noticed Naru's terrible state (_she was drenched from the rain)_, though, and was thoughtful enough to give her a room at a hotel to stay for the night. Naru thanked her, but she did not head to the hotel when she exited the Mizukage Tower.

And when, far away from prying eyes, she spotted _him_ at the same spot as always, blowing bubbles with his bubble blower in that calm and ever patient manner of his, watching them float away and around him as he sat on top of one of the towers at the very edge of the village, Naru bounded across the rooftops of other houses and buildings to join him, her eyes shining as she did so.

He stopped blowing bubbles the moment she made the final jump, landing a few feet away from him. _He's gotten taller_, Naru noticed with a brief pout, once again reminded of her short height that just refused to grow any taller. Her head wasn't even to his chin, for Kami's sake!

"Naru,"he greeted.

To any resident of Kirigakure, his tone would be the same as usual, calm and collected, giving nothing away. However, Naru caught the soft undertone of affection he reserved only for her. It gave her the funny feeling of butterflies in her stomach, and she beamed at him.

"Utakata,"she replied happily, stepping closer to him as he stood up. "I haven't seen for you months! You better have a good reason for that, mister!"she tried to make it sound threatening, but it came out teasing.

"Mizukage-sama orders,"Utakata said simply, looking down at her with only one golden eye visible. He looked almost...amused at her attempt to sound threatening;it didn't suit her, and it showed. Naru blushed lightly despite herself. "She had me on mission after mission none stop for months. I've recently managed to persuade her to give me a break from it all." He glanced at the bubbles that still floated near them. "I'm apparently better at persuading people than most."

"That's because of your irresistible charms,"Naru giggled. "You're too charming for your own good."

He shrugged. "It isn't like I can help it;half of the time it's unintentional, and I really had no intention of charming those people."

"Oh?" Naru raised an eyebrow, and took a sly step closer. "And what about me?"

He raised his own eyebrow right back at her, and a very slight, small smirk pulled at his lips. "I had every intention of charming you."

"Because you wanted to impress me?"Naru guessed.

"Yes,"he admitted.

She grinned at him. "Well, it worked, lover-boy. Now, why don't you make good use of your 'charms' for me?"

"Yes m'am,"he muttered with a faint, amused look in his eyes, but there was tenderness and even affection as well as he drew her close.

Naru stood on her tip toes, bringing her arms around his neck gently as he leaned in, before slanting her lips against his.

It didn't matter to either of them that their relationship was forbidden, that as Jinchuriki, they weren't allowed to engage in relationships with other fellow hosts from rival hidden villages. In that moment, all that mattered was each other.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Sofeyrose:This one wrote itself, almost. It just flowed *smiles*. And, yes, for anyone who's wondering, I am making it my personal mission in life to make as many Utakata/Fem! Naruto oneshots (and maybe stories when I get the time and have updated my other stories) as I can, including other rare and unconventional pairings. There just isn't nearly enough on here.**


End file.
